The Next Clans Wiki
About Hello and welcome to The Next Clans Wiki! The Next Clans is a Google Hangouts based clans-system that takes place years after the events of the Warriors series by Erin Hunter in a time where the clans must move out from the Lake Territory again and find a place nearby the beach where they settle. Much to their surprise, 6 other clans seem to be there alongside BloodClan, their greatest enemy. Read more about the first chapter here! Meet The Clans THUNDERCLAN ThunderClan, founded by Thunder, is the clan of the forest and is quite peaceful. The cats in ThunderClan are described as having quite a strong build and typically hunt mice, voles, squirrels as well as birds. Occasionally they will hunt rabbits yet that is very rare. Read more about ThunderClan here! SHADOWCLAN ShadowClan, founded by Tall Shadow, is a clan that is known to live in marshland and pine forests. They are known to have a reputation of hostility and aggression and will do anything to gain territory. Although this may the case, a lot of the cats in ShadowClan tend to be misunderstood and aren't treated with as much respect as others may hope. Read more here! RIVERCLAN RiverClan, created by River Ripple, is known for living by rivers, lakes and streams. They tend to have webbed paws and are known for being experts in swimming. They tend to have sleek and glossy pelts which prove as turn ons for Twolegs which makes them vulnerable to them. Their prey mostly consists of fish, mice and voles and will reluctantly add birds to their Fresh Kill Pile. Read more about the clan of the river here! WINDCLAN WindClan, founded by Wind Runner, are the cats of open plains and moorland. They are known to enjoy being exposed to open spaces and are said to be the closest to StarClan. They have quite lean bodies and are really fast runners and make use of their abilities by managing to catch rabbits and hares as well as other prey that tends to go quite fast. Read more here! SKYCLAN SkyClan, originally founded by Clear Sky, is a group of cats that are known to jump to great heights and distances. Their pads are very strong and they very really get infected. SkyClan cats usually eat squirrels, mice and many kinds of birds. Their claws are said to be quite sharp which makes it easier for them to latch onto a tree's bark. Read more about SkyClan here! BLOODCLAN BloodClan, founded by Scourge, is the clan of blood and hostility. Very rarely will a BloodClan cat show mercy towards another one. Ever since Scourge died, the clan has grown more civilised in clan ways and thus, have let the original clan ranks and culture into their society. BloodClan cats have a mix of body types although are typically quite muscular and are quite strong. Read more about this ferocious clan here! BERRYCLAN BerryClan, originally founded by Berry, is the clan of fruit. They are known to be quite peaceful and are willing to welcome anyone with open arms. They typically have thin body structures and don't seem to ever grow plump! They usually eat the fruit that grows in their territory, mice and voles. Read more here! FLAMECLAN FlameClan, originally founded by Flaming Heart, is a clan typically known for being quite short-tempered and hostile. Their prey tends to consist of mice, squirrels and voles as well as some lizards. FlameClan cats are shown to be quite sturdy and aren't afraid to show off. Read more about the clan of burning flames here! SEACLAN SeaClan is the clan of the ocean. They were originally founded by Sea Full of Endless Waves and will typically eat fish as well as seaweed and anything they manage to find in the ocean that they are able to eat. SeaClan cats are shown to have a lot of muscle to help with fighting heavy ocean currents and webbed paws. Read more here! SILENCECLAN SilenceClan, created by Silence, is a clan known for their intellect and skill. They are considered a force not to be reckoned with due to the fact SilenceClan members are very strategic and often times are able to plan out full scale ambushes within just a matter of days. SilenceClanners tend to eat whatever they can find and are typical scavengers when it comes to hunting. Read more about the clan of silence here! MELODYCLAN MelodyClan, founded by a former kittypet known as Melody, is the clan of endless-youth and peace. MelodyClan cats are known to be quite small in size and don't tend to have bodies fit for fighting. They are some of the most vulnerable cats to Twolegs due to this and are often times picked on at Gatherings for being too short. Read more about MelodyClan here! FROSTCLAN FrostClan, originally founded by Frostbite, is the most furtherest north clan in the Beach Territories. FrostClan cats are said to have quite large and fluffy pelts yet don't let looks deceive you, FrostClan cats are just as hostile and cold-hearted as a ShadowClan cat. Read more about the clan of never-ending frost here! Have a Concern? Don't be afraid to ask a staff member! They're here to help! Here are the current list of said staff members: OpenWish // Bureaucrat & Founder // On and Off Remember! Read the Policies! It should be clear that nothing is without rules. Please make sure before joining that you have reviewed over our rules and if not, here is the main one for your briefing! Category:Browse